Artificial trees such as those used for decorating during holidays have become more popular. These trees are increasingly more realistic-looking, that is, they look more like natural evergreen trees, than in the past. Artificial holiday trees may include lights, such as small incandescent lights or light-emitting diodes (LEDs). Tree lights may be arranged in an electrical series or in a series-parallel electrical configuration.
Despite progress, further improvements would be a benefit. Artificial holiday trees are stored when not in use and the act of packing a tree for storage and unpacking it can take its toll on the tree components. Lighting on trees tends to complicate both tree manufacturing and tree set up by the user. Additional refinements that simplify manufacturing and repair of damaged artificial holiday trees would be advantageous.